This Couldn't Be Real
by angelgirl8
Summary: Three best friends have almost finsihed their junior year of high school, but will their friendship remain as one of their own is dying? FINISHED! THE FINAL CHAPTER IS UP! pleaz r/r. thanx!
1. Default Chapter

Ok, this is my first fanifc, so pleaz, if ya don't like it, pleaz say it nicely lol. I know there are probably enough of these stories about someone dying but oh well, live with it!! lol  
  
Miranda Sanchez walked down the hall towards lunch with her two bets friends, Lizzie and Gordo. They were juniors in high school and it was close to the end of the year and like every other junior, they were all looking forward to being seniors. She was dreading lunch because she knew she couldn't eat anything. She had been feeling sick for several days but chose to hide it from her friends and family. Lizzie and Gordo were chatting away as they entered the cafeteria and Miranda walked quietly behind.  
  
Once again, they all got their lunches and sat at their usual table, and, once again, Miranda sat there, fiddling with her food and not eating. Lizzie turned to her friend and asked,  
  
"Not hungry again Miranda. I thought you said you didn't eat breakfast."  
  
"I didn't."  
  
Gordo put his fork down and said,  
  
"You're not going to go back on that starvation diet are you. because you know you don't need it."  
  
Miranda smiled and said, "No, trust me, I learned my lesson from that... I'm just not feeling real well today."  
  
Lizzie and Gordo nodded and went back to talking. Since they had become a couple at the end of junior high, they had been spending more and more time together and less time with Miranda, but she was still happy for them. At one point during their relationship, she felt so lonely that she started to go out with Matt, but that didn't work out for them.  
  
At the end of lunch, they all stood up to throw away their trash, but this time, Miranda felt different. When she stood up, she felt dizzy and lightheaded. She quickly tried to shake it off but the feeling stayed with her to her next class  
  
Lizzie and Gordo noticed her weird behavior and asked if she was ok. Miranda just nodded and continued walking down the hall with her friends. She felt as if every step she took, she got weaker.  
  
Finally, she couldn't handle the feeling. She whispered, "Lizzie.Gordo. I don't feel.very." She sunk down to the ground in the hallway, hearing her friends say her name, but she couldn't respond. She passed out in the middle of the hall.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo rushed to her side.  
  
Gordo shouted, "Somebody, go get help now!  
  
Lizzie was in shock and tried to get her friend to wake up and holding her, but she wouldn't respond. She watched as Miranda's breathing became more laborious with every breath.  
  
The nurse was quick to the scene and looked at Miranda. She turned to Lizzie, now sobbing, asking,  
  
"Do you have a cell phone?"  
  
"Ye.yeah.I do."  
  
"Call 911. Tell them to get here fast! She's almost not breathing!"  
  
Lizzie took out her phone and called 911, but she couldn't handle it. She gave the phone to Gordo who told the paramedics the address to get there. All Lizzie could do was watch in horror as her friend laid limp on the floor.  
  
Paramedics got to the scene quickly and gave Miranda some oxygen and hooked her up to an IV. It seemed like hours before they loaded her into the ambulance and zoomed away, leaving Lizzie and Gordo in shock. Gordo held Lizzie tight and kissed her forehead as they watched the ambulance leave. 


	2. We didn't Know

Ok, I tried to make this one a wee bit longer (lol)  
  
Lizzie and Gordo arrived to the hospital just minutes after Miranda was brought in. They were accompanied by Kate, now one of their friends but still popular, Ethan, Parker, Clair, and Larry, who had become cute during the summer of their sophomore year.  
  
When they all got to the waiting room, they were surprised to see Miranda's parents already there. Lizzie and Gordo came up to them and gave them both hugs. The Sanchez's' were very curious as to what happened, so Gordo and Lizzie told them the whole story.  
  
"We both knew she was acting weird the last few days, but we didn't take much notice. She hadn't been eating her lunches and looked really pale, but every time we'd ask, she would say she was fine. And then today. I don't know. she just collapsed." was all Lizzie could get out without starting to sob again. All Gordo could do was hold her and kiss her cheek telling her everything was going to be ok, when in his mind, he to was dreading the worst.  
  
More than an hour past with no word on Miranda's condition. By now, the McGuire's, and the Gordon's were there trying to support Lizzie and Gordo, but nothing they could say cheered them up. Kate, Clair, and Parker were reading the latest fashion magazine while Larry and Ethan read Sports Illustrated, trying to keep their minds off what had happened.  
  
Finally, a doctor came out to talk with Miranda's parents. He took them aside and explained Miranda's condition to them. Mrs. Sanchez began to sob which made everyone in the room worry.  
  
Lizzie turned to Gordo and said in tears,  
  
"She couldn't have. I mean she can't .Gordo... she can't leave us!  
  
Gordo hugged Lizzie and whispered in her ear, "She's not going anywhere. She's a fighter."  
  
Finally, the doctor came over to everyone else in the room to tell about Miranda.  
  
"She's stable right now. The dizzy feeling made her pass out."  
  
Ethan asked, "But what about her weird breathen' dude, what's up with that?"  
  
The doctor sighed as he continued,  
  
"We did a scan on Miranda's blood and her blood count was very low."  
  
"Well, what does that mean," Kate asked.  
  
"It means that she's bleeding from somewhere, and we did a scan and we found. a large mass in her brain."  
  
Silence fell upon the the group for what seemed like hours. Then Lizzie spoke up,  
  
"Is it cancer?"  
  
"Well, we don't know yet. We've already done a biopsy and should be getting results soon."  
  
"What if it is?" Gordo asked.  
  
"If it is..." the doctor trailed off for a second, and then he said, "We would have to do emergency surgery and start her on treatment. But what concerns me is the size of the mass. It's consuming almost a forth of her brain, which makes it very deadly. Even if we do get it out in time and start treatment, there's still a chance she may not live."  
  
All this was so much to Lizzie that she collapsed onto a chair. She couldn't think strait. It was all happening too fast. This couldn't be happening to Miranda, not her. She was too good of a person for this to be happening to. "Would you like to see her now?" the doctor asked.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo nodded and followed the doctor to the ICU.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo walked into Miranda's room. Both her parents were in there crying and holding her hand. They saw Lizzie and Gordo and immediately left so they all could be alone. They both walked up to Miranda's bed, not believing all that had happened. Was this the same girl they had known all their lives, who was so full of energy and life? And now, as they looked at her, they saw nothing but a sick pale girl attached to all sorts of tubes and wires.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo bent down next to her bed and Gordo began stroking her head. When he did, Miranda's eyes slowly opened. Even though she was attached to all these machines, her eyes were still the same sparkling brown eyes like always. Miranda smiled weakly and whispered,  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
Gordo smiled and said, "Hey baby, how're you feeling?"  
  
"I've had better days."  
  
Lizzie and Gordo both smiled.  
  
"You gave us all a big scare. Everyone's out there worried about you," Lizzie said.  
  
"Tell them I promise I won't do it again." They all giggled and were glad she was still feeling good enough to crack jokes.  
  
Then, Lizzie's face became more serious. She sighed and asked,  
  
"Miranda, how come you didn't tell us you were feeling sick? If you had, this may have been avoided and you could be better."  
  
Miranda replied, "I don't really know. I was stupid. I guess I just thought it was stress or something, from school and what not. But I guess not."  
  
Lizzie said in tears, "I should have taken notice that you weren't okay. I just sat there knowing you were sick and I did nothing about it, and now here you are, and you could be dying!"  
  
Miranda looked at her sympathetically and took her hand.  
  
"Even if you had noticed, it wouldn't have changed that I have a tumor. I chose not to tell y'all, and that was my stupid mistake, so don't go blaming any of this on you because none of it is your fault."  
  
Lizzie nodded and smiled at Miranda.  
  
"I promise that this time, I'll be here for you and pay attention, for however long it takes for you to get better."  
  
"We both will," Gordo chimed in.  
  
As they continued to talk, the doctor came in and asked Lizzie and Gordo to step outside. Lizzie said to Miranda, "We'll be right back, ok?"  
  
"Ok." Lizzie let go of her hand, and Gordo bent down and kissed Miranda on the cheek.  
  
Gordo and Lizzie followed the doctor out of the room as another doctor walked into Miranda's room with her parents. They both figured something was up.  
  
The doctor took them both back to the waiting room and said, "We have the results of Miranda's tests, and they're not as good as we hoped." 


	3. The News and The Jokes

"What does that mean?" Lizzie and Gordo said in unison.  
  
"It means," The doctor continued, "that the tumor is much worse than we thought. The mass is malignant."  
  
Lizzie and Gordo stood in shock. Then Gordo asked, "But, you guys said that if you remove it quickly and begin treatment immediately, that she might be ok."  
  
The doctor shook his head, "We didn't know that it would've spread this far. The cancer had taken up so much that it is impossible to remove."  
  
Lizzie and Gordo, now in tears, said, "So, that means that."  
  
"We can still do treatment on Miranda, but chances are, she won't live much longer.possibly not even through the summer, but there's always that glimmer of hope."  
  
The words hit Lizzie and Gordo both like a sledgehammer. They couldn't take it all in. They couldn't believe it. Miranda, their best friend, was going to die and all before she would graduate high school.  
  
The doctor kept explaining the situation, but Lizzie and Gordo paid no attention. They just held each other in disbelief that this was happening.  
  
When they got to the waiting room, judging by their faces, everyone knew what was going on. Ethan, Larry, Matt, Mr. Gordon, and Mr. McGuire hung their heads while Kate, Clair, Parker, Mrs. McGuire, and Mrs. Gordon began to tear up. Matt especially was upset out of the boys. Everyone knew how much Miranda meant to him, and how much he still loved her.  
  
But for Lizzie and Gordo, the hardest part was yet to come. facing Miranda.  
  
After Mr. and Mrs. Sanchez left Miranda's room, it was Lizzie and Gordo's turn to face her. Mr. Sanchez patted them both on the shoulder and Mrs. Sanchez was crying. When they both entered the room, they were expecting to find Miranda angry, sad, and bitter, but instead, they found her just as they had left her. When they walked up to her, she still had a smile on her face.  
  
They couldn't even speak at first but finally, Miranda spoke first, "What's the matter with you guys?"  
  
Lizzie and Gordo just stared at her. Then Lizzie said,  
  
"Please Miranda, this isn't funny."  
  
Miranda just shook her head and said,  
  
"Come on guys, I don't want this to bring you guys down."  
  
"HOW CAN IT NOT! MIRANDA, YOU'RE DYING!" Lizzie yelled  
  
Gordo hushed her and calmed her down.  
  
Miranda nodded and said, "I know that. that's sort of the reason I'm in here."  
  
Gordo chuckled and Lizzie glared at him, "It's not funny Gordo!"  
  
Gordo immediately stopped, knowing Lizzie didn't find any of this funny. Gordo looked at Miranda, knowing she just wanted for Lizzie and him to not be sad, so he turned back to Lizzie and said, "On the contrary it's faintly funny."  
  
"I could die laughing," Miranda said as she giggled. (To all you Dawson's Creek fans, I know I got that from the season finale. DON'T HATE ME)  
  
Lizzie just shook her head, "How can you be so comfortable with all this Miranda?"  
  
"Because I know this pain won't last forever."  
  
Lizzie just stared at her in disbelief. Miranda was dying and here she was, making jokes about it.  
  
Two weeks had passed since school was out, usually a time of happiness and celebration, but for Lizzie and Gordo, it was a time of grief and sorrow. They had both tried to be cool with what was going on, but every time Miranda was in pain or had to go back to the hospital for more treatments, they felt worse.  
  
Miranda's hair was starting to fall out due to the treatment, but it still didn't seem to bother her, or so people thought. Like when Lizzie and Gordo went to visit her after her chemo, she was looking at a fashion magazine and asked them,  
  
"Which hat do you think is better for me, the blue one or pink one?"  
  
Gordo and Lizzie just looked at her funny and Miranda said,  
  
"Hey, just because I'm going to die doesn't mean I can't have some style before I do."  
  
Gordo seemed amused by her antics but Lizzie didn't like it. She was still unsure of how Miranda was taking everything so well. She started to think that maybe Miranda wanted to die.  
  
One night, before going to bed, Lizzie's mom came to check on her,  
  
"Hi sweetie, everything okay?"  
  
"Oh it's great mom, except that I have a best friend that wants to die."  
  
Lizzie's mom closed the bedroom door and sat on Lizzie's bed.  
  
"Why would you think Miranda WANTS to die?"  
  
"Because mom, every time I come over, she's always got some new joke about her dying. Yesterday, when I went over, she was picking out songs for her funeral and they were funny songs like BYE BYE BYE from NSYNC. She thinks it's all just a game with what's happening to her."  
  
Mrs. McGuire took her daughter's hand and said, "Honey, you know that's not the way she really feels. I'll bet she's scared just like anyone else would be. She's probably trying to be strong so you and Gordo don't feel as bad."  
  
"That may be true mom, but she has a funny way of showing it, and Gordo seems amused by her jokes, like he thinks it's funny she's dying!"  
  
Lizzie was beginning to cry, and her mother hugged her.  
  
"I'm sure he feels the same way you feel sweetie, he's just trying to let Miranda try to be positive. Would you rather have Miranda be down and depressed and not want to talk at all?"  
  
"Well..no."  
  
"She's making the best of the situation she's in right now. You should really tell her this."  
  
Lizzie nodded in agreement. Hey mother kissed her on the forehead and left Lizzie crying in her room. As Mrs. McGuire went downstairs, Matt peeked his head out the door. He could hear what they were talking about and he heard Lizzie crying. He just shook hid head and went back to sleep. 


	4. Party of Hell

Thanx guyz all ur gr8 reviews. The next few rimes I continue this story it may take a little time. Since summer started, June is jammed-packed for me, so it may take a little while, but I promise I'll keep going if y'all want me 2!!  
  
It was the end of the year swim party at the Gordon's house and every junior was there, including Miranda, all having a great time. Miranda's doctors told her she shouldn't swim, but could still hang out and talk to people. She was getting all sorts of questions about her condition, and answered most of them calmly and cool.  
  
The McGuire family was also at the party for supervision. Matt, being the freshman he was, was running around crazy and trying to be all cool. He had also been there for Miranda. Being her former boyfriend, he still really cared about her and helped her a lot.  
  
Miranda, Lizzie, Gordo, and Kate were all talking when Miranda suddenly had a wave of pain that shot through her head. She tried to hide it, but it was so painful that she left the group and went inside. Matt had noticed her walking in and decided to follow her.  
  
When he got, he couldn't find her. He walked through the house until he heard a thump from the bathroom. He knocked on the door but there was no answer. He opened the door very slowly and walked in. There sat Miranda on the floor in pain. Matt ran over to her and held her.  
  
"I'll go get help!"  
  
Miranda stopped him and said,  
  
"Nono, please, stay here with me. This is normal and I have medicine, it just needs to kick in."  
  
"No, you need help!"  
  
Miranda took his hand and said, "Matt no, I'm fine really, just please, stay here with me."  
  
Reluctantly, Matt stayed, holding Miranda in his arms and kissing her on the forehead. He knew that she knew that he still cared for her deeply, and he was surprised that she was letting him hold her and kiss her.  
  
After 10 minutes had passed, the pain still hadn't gone away. Miranda was hurting even worse. Finally, she screamed out,  
  
"Why is this happening to me Matt?! Why did God let this happen to me?! I HATE THIS!"  
  
Miranda sobbed in Matt's arms and he just held her close.  
  
"Miranda, maybe God has a plan for you."  
  
"How can this be a plan? Why did he put me here if I was going to have so much pain?!"  
  
Matt wasn't very religious and he knew Miranda was Catholic, so he tried to give the best answer he could, and he did.  
  
"Miranda, if he didn't put you here, so many things would've been different. Without you, I know Lizzie could have never made it through some of the crap she's been through. Without you, you're parents may have wound up with some drug-using boy instead of a wonderful, beautiful daughter."  
  
Miranda giggled as Matt continued,  
  
"And. without you, I would have never known what true love is. Miranda, you're the best thing to have ever happened to me. And, whatever happened to us in the past, I'm sorry for being such a jerk and losing you. I was stupid to give you up. You are the one for me, and I love you"  
  
Miranda looked up to Matt with tears in her eyes, reached up, and kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
After she pulled away, Matt just sat there amazed and said, "Wow."  
  
After a few minutes, Matt said,  
  
"Why haven't you told Lizzie and Gordo how you really feel? Lizzie cries almost every night because she thinks that you don't care if you live or not. She thinks that nothing is worth living for to you, even her or Gordo. Why don't you tell her how scared you really are?"  
  
Miranda hung her head and quietly said,  
  
"She really does think that?"  
  
Matt nodded and replied, "Yeah, and I'm sure Gordo and everyone else does the same thing."  
  
"The truth is Matt, I'm scared. I scared at what it'll be like when I die, and I'm scared to leave Lizzie and Gordo behind. I can't imagine going anywhere, even heaven, without them."  
  
Matt kissed her on the forehead and said, "Miranda, maybe I'm not the one you should be saying this to. You need to tell them."  
  
They smiled at each other and held each other. The, all of the sudden, Miranda, shouted out in a wave of pain. Matt looked at her and said,  
  
I'm gonna get help!"  
  
Matt ran outside to the party and shouted,  
  
"HELP! HELP! MIRANDA NEEDS HELP!"  
  
Lizzie and Gordo were the first to take off to help their friend. 


	5. Will The Truth Come Out?

Thanx you all for y'alls reviews. I'm starting to go to camps this week so it may be awhile before another chapter comes up, but who knows.  
  
They all rushed back into Gordo's house to get Miranda. When they found her, she was riving in pain on the floor. Gordo, Lizzie, and Matt rushed her.  
  
"What happened Matt?" Gordo asked.  
  
"I just found her here and she was in pain. I wanted to get help, but she said she had taken medicine and that it would be over soon, but it didn't work!"  
  
Gordo nodded and said, "Lizzie, go start the car. We have to get Miranda to the hospital."  
  
Lizzie took off out of the bathroom to the driveway. Ethan walked into the bathroom and picked up the half-conscious Miranda. She moaned in pain as she was carried out to the car. Lizzie had already phoned the Sanchez's and they were already on their way to the hospital. Ethan carefully placed Miranda in the back seat of the van and Matt climbed into the back with her, trying to comfort her. Gordo hoped into the passenger side of the car and Lizzie took off.  
  
Miranda's parents were already at the hospital and the doctors were already waiting for Miranda's arrival. Everything seemed like a blur to Lizzie, Gordo, and Matt. The doctors quickly took Miranda from Matt's arms and rushed her into the hospital without a single word to anyone.  
  
Soon after her arrival, many of the juniors came to the hospital, all wondering what had happened. All they had heard was that Miranda had to get rushed to the hospital again and they didn't know what for.  
  
It all seemed too familiar to Lizzie and Gordo being at the hospital, and it wasn't a good familiar. They all wished that all of this would be over and that everything would be ok, but they knew that it wouldn't be long before it was.  
  
It seemed like this time, the doctors were taking much longer with Miranda, which worried everyone. Lizzie and Gordo sat against the wall, Lizzie lying in Gordo's arms. She was thinking about Miranda, but there was also something else bugging her.  
  
"Gordo, we need to talk about something."  
  
Gordo lifted his head and replied, "Anything baby, shoot."  
  
Lizzie sat up and looked into Gordo's beautiful blue eyes and said, "Well, I think."  
  
Just then, their conversation was cut off. Miranda's doctor came walking down the hallway. His face was grim as he approached everyone. Once again, he took Miranda's parents off to the side first to talk to. Both their faces saddened and they just nodded to what the doctor was saying.  
  
The doctor left after a few minutes and Miranda's parents walked towards the group. In those few minutes, it looked like they had aged 20 years. They spoke quietly to everyone and said,  
  
"The doctor said that the cancer has taken over almost all her brain, and it's affecting her greatly. It is causing her to have seizures. Her brain could stop functioning soon. This will be her last trip to the hospital. She won't be coming home."  
  
Mrs. Sanchez began to sob as she talked. Everyone else stood in shock. They all knew that this day would come, but they didn't know it would come so fast.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Sanchez quickly made their way down the hall leaving the rest of the bewildered people behind. Everyone eventually returned to their seats trying to take everything in. All the girls were crying while guys hung their heads in their hands. Matt was also crying. Lizzie left Gordo and went over to her brother.  
  
"It's not fair Lizzie. Why does she have to die?"  
  
Lizzie just looked at her brother and just said, "I don't know Matt, God works in mysterious ways."  
  
Matt looked up at his sister with his tear-filled eyes and said, "You need to talk to her. She has something she needs to tell you and Gordo, but she's been too afraid to admit it."  
  
Lizzie looked at him curiously and asked, "Matt, what do you mean?"  
  
Just then the Sanchez' walked down the hall. Lizzie and Gordo looked up as they said they're name.  
  
"Lizzie, Gordo, Miranda has something she'd like to tell you both."  
  
Lizzie looked back down at her brother and said,  
  
"Well, I guess I'm going to find out what you mean, huh?"  
  
Matt smiled and said, "Yeah you are."  
  
Lizzie ruffled up his hair, got up, and took Gordo's hand. She knew they really needed to talk, but she was more concerned about Miranda.  
  
Gordo and Lizzie walked quietly down the hall. Neither one of them said a word to each other. They just followed the doctor to Miranda's room.  
  
This time, Gordo and Lizzie were expecting to see Miranda with another smile on her face, making jokes about the whole thing, but as they walked into her room, they were wrong. 


	6. Now We Know

Sorry it took me a while. I was at camp and will be leaving for camp again in 2 days so it may be a while again b4 I put something else up. Bear with me lol thanx fot the reviews.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo quietly entered Miranda's room, but Miranda heard them and quickly turned her head to look at them. This time, her eyes weren't their usual sparkling brown, but they were a dull color, which made Gordo and Lizzie nervous. She wasn't going to say something uplifting or crack a joke; she was dead serious about something.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo approached her bed and asked,  
  
"Hey, how are you?"  
  
Miranda just stared at them and replied,  
  
"Fine, except I'm dying."  
  
This took Lizzie and Gordo by surprise. Miranda had never put her words like that since she had gotten cancer. She had always been upbeat about it, but this time, she seemed sad about it.  
  
Lizzie took her hand and said,  
  
"Miranda, don't get all depressed now. Everything's going to be alright."  
  
Miranda shook her head and replied,  
  
"No guys, I have to admit it to myself, I'm dying, I'm going to die."  
  
Lizzie and Gordo were still in disbelief about her attitude. They were too surprised to say anything, so Miranda continued,  
  
"Look, I've got something I need to tell y'all that I should've a long time ago, but first I have a question, do y'all think I'm being cool about this just because you think that I want to die and leave y'all?"  
  
Gordo and Lizzie looked at each other and said, "No, we never thought that."  
  
Miranda cocked her head and grinned,  
  
"Come on you guys, be honest with me, please."  
  
Lizzie and Gordo frowned. They were afraid that it would hurt Miranda's feelings, but they said it anyway.  
  
"Yes, we did. You kept saying all these things about how fun it was to die and stuff and, I don't know, we got the feeling that you were happy you were leaving us. Miranda, do you not want us around anymore?"  
  
"That's not the case at all Lizzie. I was scared. I am scared. Really scared."  
  
Then, why are you trying to hide it from us?"  
  
"You know me, I'm the girl who has to be strong-willed and nothing ever really gets to me, ya know?"  
  
"Miranda, that's not what we think at all. We know that you're just an ordinary person. You're allowed to be scared."  
  
Miranda, in tears, said,  
  
"You want to know the real reason I'm scared?"  
  
Gordo smiled and said,  
  
"We didn't even know you were in the first place."  
  
Miranda giggled and said, "I'm serious, you wanna know?"  
  
Lizzie and Gordo nodded and Miranda continued.  
  
"My worst fear out of all this is that I'm afraid to be leaving y'all. I can't imagine even heaven without y'all. You are my whole life, and that's how it's always been. And now, how am I supposed to go on without you?"  
  
Gordo rubbed Miranda's tear-stained cheek and said, "You're never going to be alone. We'll always be thinking about you, all the time, like you're still here with us. You'll always be in our hearts, forever."  
  
By this time every one of them was crying. For Miranda, it felt nice to share her fears about death and getting it off her chest. Hardly anybody said anything the rest of the time they visited. Lizzie would occasionally look at Gordo, knowing they had to talk but she continued to put that aside for the time being.  
  
Matt came in later to ask Miranda how everything went. He was proud that she had the courage to tell her feelings. He wished he could have told his to her a long time ago. 


	7. The Talk

The next day after the visit, Lizzie sat at home trying to keep her mind off of what was going on. Her parents would occasionally come in and try to cheer her up, but Lizzie wouldn't pay attention.  
  
Later that day, she called Gordo over to talk. He greeted her at the door with a kiss, which made Lizzie feel even worse about what she wanted to talk about with him. After looking at her face though, Gordo knew something was going on.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Gordo, we need to talk." "Ok."  
  
The two sat on the couch and said nothing for a little while but then Lizzie spoke up.  
  
"It's about our relationship. How do you think it is?"  
  
Gordo looked at her very confused and answered,  
  
"Well, um, I think it's good. I'm very happy. Why?"  
  
Lizzie began to tear up and said, "Gordo, with everything that's going on, I don't know how our relationship will last."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that after Miranda." Lizzie took a few breaths and then said, "Dies. I think we should take some time off..you know.have some space."  
  
Gordo still looked at her completely confused and asked, "Why? Wouldn't you think that with something like this, we would need each other more?  
  
"I know it would seem that way, but it's just something I have to do for myself."  
  
"So this is all about you Lizzie, what about how I feel? Isn't this supposed to be a mutual relationship?"  
  
By this time, Gordo was yelling at Lizzie, who just sat curled in a ball crying.  
  
"Gordo, I am thinking about you. I'm thinking this will be better for you. I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
Tears began running down Gordo's face as he said, "Well how do you think I feel now."  
  
Lizzie just looked at him and didn't answer.  
  
"Why do you want to leave me?!"  
  
Lizzie began to bawl and said, "Gordo, it's not you, it's me. I just need some time."  
  
"How much time Lizzie? We both know that neither of us will ever get over this!"  
  
By this time, Gordo was yelling at Lizzie, who just sat curled in a ball crying.  
  
"I can't believe this." Gordo's voice began to trail off. He looked at Lizzie again and then stormed out of the house, leaving Lizzie crying.  
  
Matt, who had been listening as usual, came up to comfort her.  
  
"Go away rat. I don't need you."  
  
Matt didn't take what she said to heart knowing that she was upset, so he sat down instead.  
  
"Go away Matt. I'm serious. Leave me alone."  
  
Matt just looked at her and said, "Why Lizzie? Why'd you do that?"  
  
"It's just something I had to do, now go away, I mean it."  
  
"I think there's something more Lizzie. Something more than just Miranda's death."  
  
Lizzie looked up at her brother; her eyes all puffed up, and then ran upstairs to her room and slammed the door as Matt continued to sit on the couch.  
  
(Is it really over for Lizzie and Gordo..dun dun dun!!! Hehe thanx for all of y'all's reviews!!! 


	8. The Plan

For the next few days, Gordo and Lizzie avoided talking to each other. Miranda knew about what had happened but she didn't want to bring it up.  
  
Miranda's health continued to fade away. Everyone knew that she could go any minute. Matt spent almost all of his free time with her, just holding her.  
  
The day before the fourth of July, Lizzie heard a knock on her door. When she opened it, Matt stood there with a smile on his face.  
  
"Lizzie, I've got an idea."  
  
Lizzie smiled and replied, "Whatever it is don't. You know we're gonna end up in trouble."  
  
Matt pretended like he didn't hear Lizzie and walked into her room.  
  
"I had this idea. Tomorrow is July 4 and Miranda's stuck in the hospital."  
  
"Yeah, I've come to realize that Matt, so what?"  
  
Matt grinned and said, "Well, what if we gave Miranda her own special Forth of July!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Look Lizzie, I already asked the doctor, and he said as long as we take a nurse and leave her on her medications, it'll be fine. And Miranda can't see any fireworks from the hospital, and it'll be the last time she'll be able to."  
  
Lizzie and Matt sat on her bed and said, "Where can you get fireworks, none the less permission to launch them?"  
  
"Matt smiled again and replied, "Done and done. The beach is only a half- hour drive from here, and I already got permission. As for fireworks, come on Lizzie, it's me. You know I already have some."  
  
"Good point."  
  
Lizzie stared at the ground for a moment and then said, "Is Gordo coming?"  
  
"Duh Lizzie. He's her friend too."  
  
"I still don't know Matt. What if something happens to her? What if the fireworks are too much?"  
  
"Like I said, I'll have a nurse with her so just in case something does happen, she'll be taken care of."  
  
Lizzie nodded and said, "Okay Matt, I'm in, just as long as we don't get in trouble."  
  
Matt beamed for the first time in awhile and said, "Thanks sis."  
  
Lizzie ruffled his hair and Matt ran out of the room  
  
The next day, Lizzie and Gordo drove to the hospital, the backseat full of all kinds of fireworks and food. When they arrived, the nurse already had Miranda in a wheelchair. She looked very confused and asked, "Where am I going?"  
  
Gordo smiled and said, "We're going on a little field trip."  
  
Lizzie wheeled Miranda out of the hospital and to the parking lot. Miranda cocked her head and still didn't know what was going on, but she decided to wait and see. The nurse carefully loaded Miranda in the van. She was given the backseat to lie down in, but she still saw all the fireworks in the very back.  
  
"What are you planning to do, blow up a building?"  
  
Matt looked back at her and said, "You'll see." 


	9. The Fireworks

They drove to the beach when the sun was about to set. Miranda was carefully unloaded and put in a lawn chair with all of her IV hookups with her. Gordo and Matt unloaded the grill and grilled up the hotdogs while Lizzie and Miranda talked. She was glad they had a van or else none of the stuff would've been able to fit. Matt was the first to finish eating and started to set up the fireworks. Lizzie took him aside and asked,  
  
"Um, Matt? Do you know how to light fireworks and get out of the way before they kill you?"  
  
"No, but I'm sure I'll learn after the first one."  
  
"Ok," Lizzie patted him on the back and sent him off.  
  
As Matt set up the fireworks, Miranda said to Lizzie and Gordo,  
  
"I can't believe you guys did all this for me."  
  
"We just wanted you to have a great Fourth of July. Truth be told, this whole thing was Matt's idea."  
  
"Really?" "Yeah. He got the fireworks, the permission, and the doctor's help. Without him, none of this would've happened."  
  
Miranda nodded and watched Matt set up. Matt called Gordo over to help him and yelled, "Y'ALL READY?"  
  
Lizzie yelled back, "YEAH!"  
  
Then, the first firework shot off and exploding, and scared Matt so much, he fell backwards. Lizzie and Miranda laughed and him when he signaled he was okay. Then, the firework set off, raining down all sorts of beautiful colors. Then, Gordo launched another one, and another one, each one more beautiful than the last. When Lizzie looked at Miranda, she saw that she was starting to cry. She gave her a hug and asked,  
  
"Are you feeling ok?"  
  
Miranda looked back at her, the reflections of the colors dancing on her face, and smiled and replied, "I've never felt better my whole life."  
  
Just then, Matt and Gordo ran in a line, lighting every firework they could and then ran back to Miranda and Lizzie. All the sudden, all the fireworks shot off in a large BOOM. Matt stood behind Miranda's chair and wrapped his arms around her as they watched the brilliant display. Gordo and Lizzie sat on either side of Miranda. Gordo wished he could've been holding Lizzie too, and what he didn't know was that Lizzie felt the same way.  
  
When Miranda was about to be loaded up, she tapped Matt and asked,  
  
"I know you've done so much, but can you do one last thing for me?"  
  
Matt smiled and replied, "Of coarse, anything."  
  
Miranda gazed at the ocean, which was now black with only the moon shining down on it. She smiled and asked,  
  
"Can you carry me over to the ocean and let me stand in it one last time?"  
  
Matt nodded solemnly and carefully picked her up, with the nurse following behind. Lizzie and Gordo watched from the car as Matt put Miranda's feet in the ocean and she braced herself on him. Miranda started to laugh and kick her feet, trying to splash the water. Matt laughed along with her. The, he picked her up, and set her on the beach. They both sat there gazing at the ocean and the moon for awhile and then Matt stood up to take her back.  
  
After the show, everyone loaded up and headed back to the hospital. Miranda gave Matt a kiss and said,  
  
"Thank you for giving me the best night of my life."  
  
Matt smiled and stroked her cheek until she fell asleep and then he left. When he and Lizzie were dropped back of at their house, Lizzie turned to Gordo and said,  
  
"Um. thanks for everything."  
  
"No problem.um.well I'll see ya."  
  
Lizzie nodded, got out of the car, and went inside. 


	10. The Last Talk

A few days after the fireworks, Matt was with Miranda again. She was doing really bad and was struggling to breath. Then she asked,  
  
"Matt, where's Lizzie?"  
  
"I think she's on her way now, why?"  
  
"I really need to ask her something."  
  
When Lizzie arrived at the hospital, Matt greeted her at Miranda's door with a tear-stained face. He said,  
  
"Lizzie, I think this is it. I think this is her last day. She really wants to talk to you."  
  
Lizzie nodded her head, wishing that this day had never come. She walked into Miranda's room. Miranda had her eyes closed and was struggling to breath. Lizzie came over and took her hand, which made Miranda wake up.  
  
"Hey Miranda," she said. "Hey, how're you doing?"  
  
"Not to good Lizzie, but enough about that, there's something more important I have to ask."  
  
"Okay, what is it?" Lizzie asked.  
  
She pretty much already knew when she heard Miranda say, "It's about you and Gordo."  
  
"What about him?" Lizzie asked solemnly.  
  
Miranda took a deep breath and said, "Look Liz, I know about what happened between you and him. Matt told me."  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes and said, "Typical Matt."  
  
Miranda smiled and said, "Yeah, but anyways, I know it isn't really my place, but Matt thinks that there is something more to the story than just me, and I think that too. So, is there?"  
  
"Miranda, I just felt like we needed time."  
  
Miranda raised her eyebrow and said, "You're lying."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Lizzie, I've known you long enough. You're a horrible liar, and everyone knows it."  
  
Lizzie giggled and said, "Yeah I am."  
  
"So, there is more."  
  
Lizzie looked away for a little a second and then turned back to Miranda and said, "I don't want to hurt him."  
  
"Hurt him? Girl, you're the best thing to have ever happened to him, and he's the best thing to have happened to you. You've both known it since the day you kissed in Rome."  
  
Lizzie would never forget that day when she truly realized she loved Gordo.  
  
"Miranda look. I see the way Matt is now. He's a total wreck about what's happening to you. I don't want Gordo to be the same way."  
  
Miranda looked at her confused and asked, "What'd you mean?"  
  
"I mean like. I can hear Matt crying at night because he doesn't want you to leave. He's so depressed. He never has any fun. He's worried about you and I don't want that for Gordo. I don't want us getting too close then something happening and he gets hurt."  
  
Miranda's eyes began to tear up and she leaned up and gave Lizzie a hug. When she laid back down, she said,  
  
"But Lizzie, if we were all worried about that all the time, there would be no such thing as love. Love's all about taking chances, and with you and Gordo, it's worth taking a chance."  
  
"I don't want him to be hurt." Lizzie cried as Miranda held her.  
  
"You won't hurt him. You're hurting him now by not being with him."  
  
"I know." Miranda let go of Lizzie and asked,  
  
"Do you love him?" "More than anything."  
  
Miranda took Lizzie's hand and whispered,  
  
"Then go be with him."  
  
With a tear-stained face, Lizzie smiled and gave her friend another hug, then turned around to find Gordo standing in the doorway crying.  
  
Before Lizzie could say anything, Miranda began to moan in pain 


	11. I'm Gonna Miss You

Thank you everyone for your great reviews!  
  
"Miranda, what's wrong?" Lizzie shouted.  
  
But Miranda continued to moan and cry. Lizzie turned to Gordo and said,  
  
"Gordo, get a doctor, NOW!"  
  
Gordo ran out of the room and Lizzie could hear him shouting down the hallway. Lizzie looked at Miranda, who was in anguish and said,  
  
"Don't worry, you're gonna be alright. We'll get a doctor, just hang in there."  
  
Miranda just looked into Lizzie's eyes whimpering and then whispered, "I'm gonna miss you." then slowly closed her eyes.  
  
"No no, Miranda no!" Miranda struggled more to take breathes but then slowly let out her last. Before Lizzie could do anything, doctors rushed into the room and shoved her out.  
  
Lizzie backed out of the room in shock and slowly stumbled her way into the waiting room where everyone was. They just looked at her face and knew. Suddenly, Lizzie let out a rage. She screamed and began to throw things. She kicked over a chair and threw the magazines across the room. No one tried to stop her but instead watched her. Gordo then ran down the hall yelling,  
  
"Lizzie, stop it!" Lizzie didn't hear and continued to throw a rampage. Gordo threw his arms around her and brought her to the ground. Lizzie was hyperventilating and crying and Gordo tried to calm her down. Everyone was too shocked to do anything. They just watched to two as they sank down to the ground and cried.  
  
Then after a few minutes, Miranda's doctor walked down the hallway to her parents and began to talk to them. Mrs. Sanchez burst into tears and fell into her husbands arms. Then the doctor turned toward everyone else and said what they were pretty much expecting,  
  
"Miranda has slipped into a coma. We've had to intibate her to keep her breathing and that's the only way to keep her alive at the moment." Then, Mr. Sanchez spoke up and said,  
  
"No. If this is our daughter's time to go, then I don't want her to be kept from God any longer."  
  
He turned to Lizzie and Gordo with tears streaming down his face and asked,  
  
"What do you want to do? I'm her father and I don't want to make this decision for her. You two probably know her better than I do. What would Miranda want?"  
  
Lizzie and Gordo looked up at him shocked at what he was asking. He was asking them to tell the doctor to kill their best friend! Lizzie took one look at Gordo and he already knew what to say,  
  
"We know that she will never come out of this, and like you said sir, we don't what to keep her from God any longer."  
  
He looked at the doctor and said,  
  
"It's her time doc, let her go."  
  
Kate and Clair began to sob and Ethan as well began to cry. Matt just stood in shock and then ran out of the room. Lizzie watched her brother run out and began to cry even more. Then, she turned around and sat in Gordo's lap as they continued to cry together. He held her even though he was mad at her, which made Lizzie truly realize how much he cared. Then the doctor nodded and asked,  
  
"Do you want to be with her?"  
  
Lizzie and Gordo nodded together, and then Gordo helped her up. They walked down the hallway, Lizzie leaning against Gordo, following the doctor. When they entered the room, they saw Miranda hooked up to a lot of machines and a breathing tube. Her skin felt cold and she was paler than she was, but her heartbeat was still strong. That made Lizzie ask,  
  
"Are you sure there is no way she can come out of this? Her heartbeat is good."  
  
The doctor frowned and replied, "There isn't. Miranda is pretty much brain- dead now, which means her brain has stopped functioning, so there is no way to recover."  
  
She nodded and she and Gordo went over and took Miranda's hand. They could still feel the pulse in her wrist. Then they watched as the doctors removed the tube that was connected to the tube in her throat. They continued to watch the heart monitor. Lizzie held onto Miranda's hand tight, wishing her eyes would open, but they never did. Gordo stroked her head and Lizzie could hear him saying something but she couldn't make it out. After a few moments, the heart monitor began to beat faster and faster, then, the line went flat. Lizzie and Gordo could no longer feel the pulse in Miranda's arm. The doctor put his hands on their shoulders, then said,  
  
"Time of death, 11:06am."  
  
(This isn't the last chapter. I still have a few up my sleeve. They're depressing I know, but that's what it's like to lose a close friend. I've felt that before and I'm expressing the truth. So I'm sorry if some of you think that it's corney or too sad!!! Lol) 


	12. What I Think About You

A few days after Miranda's death, her parents scheduled a funeral for her. It was a small gathering of just some of her closest friends and family. Lizzie and Gordo volunteered to speak at her funeral on their thoughts and feelings about her. When they got there, they could see Miranda's open casket at the front. She gathered up all of their courage and approached her. They were stunned to see she looked beautiful. She had on her favorite outfit and had makeup on her face. Lizzie touched her arm. She felt very cold and Lizzie pulled back quickly. Miranda was dead, and yet very much alive. It seemed as if she was playing a game with them, and was about to rise up and yell, "SURPRISE!" She never did. When the ceremony began, Gordo went up first.  
  
"When I think of Miranda Sanchez, I think of a spunky girl who always loved life and always had a reason to smile, even in her darkest days. Even after she found out she was dying, she continued to make us all laugh and be amazed by her personality and friendship. She was always the one to help talk some sense into me when I had my stupid moments, and was the one that helped me realize how much I truly cared for someone."  
  
Gordo's voice trailed off and he looked at Lizzie. She had tears running down her face and she tried not to make eye contact with him. So after a few moments, Gordo continued.  
  
"Miranda, I will never forget the friendship you have always given me. In all my life, I will never meet anybody like you. You were truly and angel."  
  
Gordo walked off the stage and it was Lizzie's turn. She didn't know whether she could compose herself or not, but she built up her courage and began to speak.  
  
"I first met Miranda when another kid was picking on me in preschool. She stood up for me and threw paint on him. Form that day, we bonded and became instant best friends. Form then on whenever someone would hassle me or pick on me, she was right there helping me out, like a big sister I never had. Throughout the years we had our share of laughs and tears and a few fights, but our friendship made it through that, even though sometimes Gordo or even Matt would have to help out."  
  
Matt and Lizzie smiled at each other. He remembered how his words had gotten her and Miranda out of the fight when Lizzie didn't trust her after Miranda supposedly shoplifted.  
  
"She was always my go-to person and always was there to talk to about anything." Lizzie began to cry. Gordo wanted to go up and hug her, but he knew that may make her worse.  
  
"If Miranda were here.I would say.thank you for being my best friend and for all the good times we had. You will always be in my heart."  
  
Lizzie couldn't handle in anymore so she walked off the stage back to her seat.  
  
After the ceremony, Lizzie hung back behind everyone else. Matt went off with his parents because he didn't want to be there anymore. To Lizzie, he didn't even look like Matt anymore. He almost looked like all the life was sucked out of him. He barely left the house anymore.  
  
Lizzie just stood by Miranda's grave and looked at the stone. It said,  
  
Miranda Isabella Sanchez  
Loving Daughter and Friend  
September 17, 1987- July 10, 2006  
  
Lizzie just stared at the angel that was carved on the stone and said out loud,  
  
"That's what you were Miranda and that's what you'll always be."  
  
"Yeah, she will," came a voice behind her. She looked back to see Gordo walking towards her. She turned away from him and continued staring at the grave. The she felt Gordo put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"She was amazing wasn't she?"  
  
Lizzie nodded but didn't say anything.  
  
"Lizzie, we really need to talk about what you said to Miranda in her room, about why you broke up with me."  
  
"There's nothing to say Gordo. I meant what I said."  
  
"So you love me?"  
  
Lizzie turned around to Gordo and said,  
  
"Yes Gordo, with all my heart I love you, and nothing will ever change that, even after we broke up, I still loved you." Gordo smiled and took her hand and said, "I feel the same way, so we should get back together."  
  
Lizzie looked at his blue eyes and then let go of Gordo's hand.  
  
"Gordo, I love you, I do. But I can't be with you."  
  
Gordo looked at her confused and asked, "Lizzie, but we both love each other, isn't that enough?"  
  
Lizzie shook her head and said, "No Gordo, it isn't. Every time, I see you, I think of Miranda. Every time I hear your name, I think of Miranda, and the friendships we all had. If I'm ever going to get past this, I can't be with you Gordo, I just can't."  
  
Gordo looked at her with sad and angry eyes and said,  
  
"Fine Lizzie, fine." He then walked off and left Lizzie alone. Lizzie turned back around to the gravestone and began to cry again. After just staring of into space for a few moments, she whispered,  
  
"Bye Miranda," then turned around and left.  
  
(A/N: DUN DUN DUN..is t really over for L/G.stay tuned lol.) 


	13. Will You Do It?

A few weeks after the funeral, it was time for Lizzie and Gordo to go back to school. Summer had seemed to go by too fast for them after Miranda's death. They had both decided to remain good friends but didn't want to go any further. As they walked down the hall, people pointed and whispered at them. Lizzie felt hurt by all the staring. She could hear Miranda's name all around her. Just then, Ms. Ungermyer came through the crowd and yelled,  
  
"Alright alright, break it up. There's nothing to see here!"  
  
Slowly, people left Lizzie and Gordo. Ms. Ungermyer looked at Lizzie and Gordo with sad eyes and said solemnly,  
  
"So Miss McGuire, Mr. Gordon, how are you two holding up?"  
  
"We're getting by."  
  
"I'm so sorry about Miss Sanchez. She was a great girl. Everyone here loved her around here."  
  
Lizzie tried to smile even though it was fake. Mrs. Ungermyer continued in saying,  
  
"We're planning on having a ceremony on Friday for her in the gym. If it's not too much to ask, we were hoping you two could say some words."  
  
Lizzie and Gordo shook their heads and replied,  
  
"I don't think we could Ms. Ungermyer."  
  
"I understand Mr. Gordon but a lot of students want you there, since you two knew her the best. You don't even have to talk, just show up really."  
  
Ms. Ungermyer then turned to Lizzie and said,  
  
"Some of the kids were hoping you would sing for her."  
  
Lizzie looked dumbfounded and just stared at Ms. Ungermyer.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Well because, we all know what a killer voice you have. Please, just pick one of Miranda's favorite songs and sing it for her, please."  
  
Lizzie looked down at the ground and replied quietly,  
  
"Okay." Ms. Ungermyer smiled and said, "That's the spirit McGuire."  
  
Then she walked off leaving Lizzie and Gordo in the hallway. Gordo said to Lizzie,  
  
"Lizzie, you hate getting up in front of people. Especially for something like this, are you sure you can do this?"  
  
Lizzie looked up at Gordo's face and replied,  
  
"Of coarse I don't know if I can do it Gordo, but I'll try for Miranda. She had the courage to get in front of people and do her best, and now it's my turn."  
  
Lizzie walked off leaving Gordo alone.  
  
The rest of the day was horrible for Lizzie and Gordo. Miranda sat next to her in every class when they were juniors and they were always passing notes and whispering to each other, and now the seat was empty an alone. She could see Miranda's initials in every desk she sat in.  
  
"I want to remember where I sat when we have our high school reunion," is what she said. And now she would never have one.  
  
Her locker used to be next to the Gordo had now. He opened it, and even though she had cleaned it out for summer, it still had some of her stickers and writing in it. It said,  
  
"MS+LM+DG= BFFAEAE!"  
  
Gordo sighed in sadness and closed the locker and was relieved when the final bell rang.  
  
Later that day at home, Lizzie flipped through all of Miranda's CD's, trying to find a song. Matt walked into her room and asked,  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm looking for a song to sing at Miranda's ceremony Friday. Any ideas?"  
  
Matt came in and sat on her bed and looked at the CD's. He couldn't find any either. Lizzie became very frustrated and turned on the radio. There, blasting through her speakers was the song. It was the perfect song. Matt knew it too. He looked at Lizzie and asked,  
  
"Can you do it?" Lizzie looked back at her little brother and replied,  
  
"It's prefect." Lizzie quickly called up Gordo and told him. She could hear Gordo's voice crack as she told him what song. He asked also,  
  
"Lizzie, are you sure? Are you sure you can make it through?"  
  
Gordo didn't know it, but Lizzie was smiling on the other end as she replied,  
  
"I won't know until I do it." 


	14. The Arms of the Angels

The gym was packed on Friday full of students and even people that didn't go to the school. Mr. and Mrs. Sanchez were there and so were the McGuire's and Gordon's. Gordo and Lizzie sat on the front row as Lizzie became more nervous. Gordo whispered in her ear,  
  
"You still have time. You don't have to do this."  
  
"Yes I do. For Miranda."  
  
Ms. Ungermyer took the stage first. A picture from Miranda's junior year was flashed onto the screen behind her. Her smile was big and bright and her eyes sparkled. Lizzie thought again about backing out but she knew it was too late. All week long, students had been coming up to her giving her encouragement about getting in front of people to sing. Ms. Ungermyer said a few words, but Lizzie didn't listen. She sang the song over and over again in her head making sure she knew it all. Before Lizzie knew it, Ms. Ungermyer said her name and it was time for her to go up. People clapped loudly as she took the stage. She said  
  
"To honor Miranda, I'm going to sing one of her favorite songs. I'm going to sing 'In the Arms of the Angels' by Sarah McLachlan."  
  
Then, the soft music began to play. Lizzie closed her eyes and silently whispered,  
  
"Miranda, this is for you."  
  
"Spend all your time waiting for that second chance  
  
for a break that would make it okay.  
  
There's always one reason, to feel not good enough  
  
and it's hard at the end of the day."  
  
Lizzie and Gordo remembered all of the hard days after Miranda's illness came along. From the day they found out about it, every day was hard. They didn't know if they would see her the next day when they went to sleep.  
  
"I need some distraction, oh beautiful release  
  
memory seeps from my veins, let me be empty  
  
and weightless and maybe.  
  
I'll find some peace tonight."  
  
Gordo was awed by Lizzie's angelic voice as she continued to sing. For Lizzie and Gordo, memories flooded back into their minds; all of elementary school, Friday night sleepovers, junior high, summers, how they met, high school, and their last summer together.  
  
"In the arms of an angel, fly away from here  
  
from this dark cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear.  
  
You are pulled from the wreckage, of your silent reverie  
  
You're in the arms of the angel, May you find some comfort there."  
  
Gordo closed his eyes and prayed, "God, I need Your comfort now. My best friend was taken form me and now the person I love doesn't love me anymore. God, I don't know what to do."  
  
"So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn.  
  
There's vultures and thieves at your back.  
  
And the storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lie  
  
that you make up for all that you lack.  
  
It don't make no difference, escaping one last time.  
  
It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
  
this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees."  
  
Suddenly, as Lizzie was singing, she felt as if another voice was singing with her. She closed her eyes suddenly full of comfort, knowing her friend was safe now. Gordo felt it too. He could almost see Miranda standing up there with Lizzie singing along.  
  
"In the arms of an angel, fly away from here.  
  
From this dark cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear.  
  
You are pulled from the wreckage, of your silent reverie.  
  
You're in the arms of the angel, may you find some comfort there  
  
You're in the arms of the angel, may you find some comfort here."  
  
As the song faded, everyone in the gym rose to their feet and applauded. Most of the people were in tears, especially Gordo and Matt. She took a bow and looked back at her family. Gordo was clapping and smiling at her, tears streaming down his face. She remembered the first time she sang in Rome in front of a crowd. That was when she and Gordo truly started to love each other, and that's what she wanted again now. The crowd continued to applaud and Lizzie closed her eyes again and whispered,  
  
"Thank you Miranda."  
  
(A/N: if anyone wants to hear the song that Lizzie sang, you can go to "." it's a gr8 song and gives me chills every time I hear it. Thanx for all of ur gr8 reviews!! I have 1 more chapter to go!) 


	15. Authors note

Sorry bout that thingie at the end. If ya wanna hear the song lizzie sang at the ceremony , type the words at the bottom in order. DON"T FORGET THE DOTS AND SLASHES!! lol It wouldn't let me post them all together. Sorry. Thanx for tha reviews!!  
  
www.  
  
angelfire.  
  
com/  
  
rock2/  
  
rockkkk/  
  
Angel12.  
  
html 


	16. 10 Years Later

Elizabeth McGuire walked into her house only to be greeted by 4-year-old daughter.  
  
"Mommy mommy, come play with me!"  
  
Lizzie patted her daughter's head and said,  
  
"In a little while sweetie. I have a lot of work to do. Maybe daddy will go play with you."  
  
"Ok." Then the brown-haired, spunky girl then ran off to go find her dad.  
  
Lizzie looked through all her books and bills and thought,  
  
'How will I ever get all this done?' As she scooted some of her paperwork to the side, a picture fell over. When she reached down to pick it up, she saw that it was the picture of her, Miranda, and Gordo right outside the Annihilator roller coaster. She brushed off the broken glass and yelled,  
  
"Sweetie, another picture frame broke."  
  
Lizzie's husband ran into the room with their daughter trying to catch up. He took the frame and smiled and said,  
  
"Knock it over with all your books again?"  
  
Lizzie nodded and her husband said,  
  
"Come on, let's take a break. Come play with us."  
  
"YEAH MOMMY! COME PLAY!"  
  
Lizzie looked down at her daughter then back at her husband and said,  
  
"Do you want to continue living in this house? Then I need to pay these."  
  
Her husband smiled again and put his arms around her and said,  
  
"Come on Mrs. Gordon, take a break from being superwoman."  
  
Lizzie smiled and said,  
  
"David, I'm not superwoman."  
  
"Prove it, some on, come outside, it's a beautiful day."  
  
"Come on mommy."  
  
Lizzie picked up her daughter and said,  
  
"Ok Miranda, 10 minutes, then I have to get this all done."  
  
David shrugged and said,  
  
"Fair enough."  
  
Then, David, Lizzie, and their daughter Miranda all went outside to play, leaving the picture sitting on the table.  
  
(Well, that's it, that's all. Thanx so much for all of yawls gr8 reviews!!!) 


End file.
